


Stress Reliever

by wildenettles



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arlo preaches safe sex in this house, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Zack has been overworked and stressed out lately. His boyfriend Arlo seeks to remedy that.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 22





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love this game and to show my appreciation for it, I wrote porn because of course I did.

To say Zack’s been stressed lately is an understatement. Between filling out commissions, helping to build South Block and finding a lost dog who for some fucking reason decided the wasteland was a great place to hang out in, Zack hasn’t had any time for himself. He’s tired, his muscles ache, and he can feel another headache thrumming behind his eyes, and he would love nothing more than to fall in bed and die there. But he can’t go to bed, not yet, first, he has to get the materials he needs to build yet another fucking Dee Dee Stop, so he’s back in the Ruins, hacking away at the rocks with his pickaxe. Something bright and shiny falls to the ground with a clink and Zack stops to see what it was. He pulls up the visor of the relic scanner and squints down at the small yellow stone. A topaz. Ginger asked him to keep an eye out for more of them so she could make her trinkets. She’d be happy with this one, Zack thinks, and he moves to put it in his pocket. 

“Pretty.” 

Zack jumps, whipping his head around to see Arlo looming over him, hands in pockets, wearing the same deadpan expression he has every day, though his lips twitch as though he’s trying not to smile. 

“Asshole,” Zack says, “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“I know.” 

Zack narrows his eyes at him. “So what’s up? Why’re you here?” 

His boyfriend may be in the Civil Corps, but Arlo’s job doesn’t usually take him down to the Ruins. Not these ones, anyway, they’ve been safe for years, or else they wouldn’t have built a whole town around it.

“We were gonna get dinner,” Arlo says. 

Zack’s shoulders slump. It’s Friday. Date night. “Oh fuck. I forgot entirely, I’m sorry Arl.” He can’t meet Arlo’s eyes now as he hurriedly tries to pack his stuff up. “I’ll get cleaned up and we can go.” 

“It’s okay. You’ve been busy, I know. I don’t think anyone here works as hard as you,” Arlo says. His tone and words would have been totally innocent to anyone else if they’d overheard, but Zack knows that tone, knows where this is heading. His cheeks warm and he swallows thickly, already feeling his heartbeat quickening. His bag is still in one hand, his scanner in the other. 

“Arlo-” 

Arlo runs a hand down Zack’s arm. He pauses when he sees a fresh cut where Zack scraped himself earlier, then slides down further to gently take the bag from Zack’s hand and lets it fall with a dull clunk. 

“It’s okay,” Arlo repeats, “I’m not mad. I’m just worried. You push yourself too hard. You’ve more than earned a little break.”

He pulls Zack in, gentle as always, giving Zack the opportunity to stop him if he wants. Zack doesn’t. His head tilts up to find Arlo gazing down at him, hooded eyes that remind him of summer skies with how bright and blue they are. Arlo is a stupidly pretty man. Zack told him so when they were laying out in the fields watching the wishing lanterns float off into the sky. Arlo had snorted and told Zack to shut up but there was a smile on his face and Zack was almost sure his cheeks were red, though it was hard to see in the dark. 

“You’re the strongest person I know, you know that?” Arlo leans in, his hands roaming Zack’s hips, tugging him close, “Stronger than me, stronger than Paulie I bet. Could probably bench press me if I let you.” 

Zack huffs out a small laugh. The tips of his ears are as pink as his hair. “Arlo, what are you doing?” 

“Helping you relax,” Arlo practically purrs into his ear. Zack gives a full-body shiver despite how warm he feels. Arlo kisses his earlobe, then slowly inches down, peppering kisses as he goes until he finally meets Zack’s lips. They roll over each other lazily, Arlo cupping Zack’s head and guiding him so their teeth don’t clack together. The wet sounds of their lips meeting and their small gasps for air fill the silence of the Ruins and make heat ripple throughout Zack’s body. His dick strains in his pants and he rocks against Arlo for friction, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. Before he can react Arlo lifts him off the ground, carrying him to a small, secluded corner where they can’t be seen from the elevator. 

“Arlo, here?” Zack manages to gasp out. His answer is a hard rock of Arlo’s hips against his, which makes Zack groan and his hands clench. It’s been too long since they last fucked and he’s feeling the ache now, his head dizzy with the need to have Arlo in him right  _ now _ . 

“Yeah,” Arlo says, then puts him back down, “Turn around.” 

Zack does as he’s told, putting his hands against the cool cavern wall. Sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead and his breath catches in his throat when Arlo unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants and boxers down. The cool air hits his dick and he whimpers, toes curling in his boots. 

Arlo shushes him, his hand gliding underneath Zack’s shirt to splay across his stomach, so close to where he actually wants Arlo to touch him. He bites his lip, then a thought hits him. 

“Wait!” He gasps out and Arlo immediately stops, “Lube. We can’t-” 

“It’s okay, I grabbed some,” Arlo assures him. Zack hears him rummaging in his pockets before Arlo shows him a small blue bottle, “Bold of you to think I’d ever attempt to fuck you dry.” 

“I didn’t think you  _ planned _ this,” Zack retorts. 

Arlo snorts. He wraps both arms around Zack and hugs him, his head resting on Zack’s shoulder. “I admit, I might have. But even in the heat of the moment, I would never, ever hurt you.” 

He kisses the side of Zack’s head. Zack believes him. Even when he’d asked Arlo to be rough with him, Arlo always held back. Zack may be strong from constantly dragging around heavy materials and ruin diving, but Arlo is in a whole other league. He actually knows how to fight and how to kill a person if need be, he’s been training his whole life to protect Portia, Zack has nothing on him. But the fact that this deadly person can be so gentle with him makes Zack’s heart flutter. 

The first finger presses inside him and Zack’s breath hitches. The lube is cold, despite Arlo trying to warm it up, and it’s been so long since Zack last had anything inside him that the stretch burns a little. He bites his lower lip, tries to think of anything other than the dull ache inside him, tries to think of Arlo’s hot breath on his skin and his gentle words of encouragement whispered into his ear. The second finger slides in with more ease as Zack relaxes. He lets out a small sound, not quite a moan but getting there, as Arlo pumps his fingers in and out of him. Zack’s dick hangs hot and heavy between his legs and he itches to reach down and stroke in time with Arlo’s fingers but he also doesn’t want to rush this. Also, his orgasms are always more intense when Arlo’s dick is in him. 

“Good boy,” Arlo rumbles into his ear as the third finger pushes in. Zack stutters out a groan, his knuckles bone white as he grips at the stone walls. He ducks his head down, breathing heavily as Arlo quickens his pace. The slick sound of his ass being fingered seems so much louder here and Zack really fucking hopes no one comes down here. They’d know immediately what was going on. 

Then the metallic sound of a zipper being pulled follows and Zack gasps. Arlo’s fingers leave his hole and Zack clenches around emptiness and whines. There’s a soft chuckle behind him before something hot and blunt and much thicker than fingers pushes against him. 

“Ready?” Arlo asks. 

Zack takes a deep shuddering breath. He arches his hips, lets Arlo’s cock drag over his hole. “Go slow,” he says. He doesn’t know if he can take a fast and hard pounding from Arlo after they’d not had sex in so long, and besides, he has to be able to walk from the Ruins. He doesn’t exactly want people wondering why Arlo had to carry him out. 

Arlo rubs the nape of his neck with his thumb. When he finally pushes in Zack makes a strangled noise, his head almost thumping against the wall but caught by Arlo’s other hand before it can. There’s no pain, not really, just the stretch of Arlo’s dick in him, but it aches in a good way. His moans are soft as Arlo pulls out slightly to thrust back in, smooth, slow strokes without pushing in all the way. Arlo’s hand finds his and he locks their fingers together, while his other hand grips Zack’s hip and guides him into the next series of thrusts, inching more of his dick in. 

“That’s good,” Zack breathes out. Arlo’s dick just about brushes his prostate and he whimpers, a bead of precum dripping from his cock. 

“Yeah?” Arlo kisses the side of Zack’s face, “Keep talking, gorgeous, I like hearing that pretty voice of yours. Especially when you’re enjoying yourself so much.” 

“Shut up,” Zack groans, rolling his hips back the way he knows Arlo likes it just to listen to the other man gasp and swear. Arlo quickens his pace, not enough for it to hurt but enough for Zack to tense up as his knees buckle, sweat sliding down his back. His moans are getting louder, he can hear them echo back at him from the cavern walls and it almost doesn’t sound like him. He doesn’t think about it for too long though as Arlo angles his thrusts and strokes Zack’s prostate with each thrust and Zack can’t think of anything but of Arlo’s thick dick and how good it feels inside him. How he feels so full and stretched and aching in the best possible ways.

Then a hand is clamped around his mouth and Arlo is pressing them further into the wall. “Shush,” he whispers, and Zack’s eyes widen. He wants to ask why but he can’t. Then he hears it. 

“Hello?” A voice calls. Zack can’t quite make out who it is. It sounds like a woman, so it could be Merlin, maybe Petra? Or Sam? Who else would be down here? He swallows thickly. 

“Is anyone here?” They call out. 

Arlo crowds against him, as though trying to shield him from whoever might be here. It’s a nice gesture, but Arlo would have to explain why his pants are down and where he’s stuck his dick, so it’s not going to last very long. Especially not now, not when Arlo’s dick is pressed right on his prostate and Zack’s trembling around him. It burns, it’s almost too much, he almost wants Arlo to pull out entirely but he also wants to cum so fucking bad on his dick. 

“Keep quiet,” Arlo whispers. His dick starts to slide out. Zack has to suppress a whine of disappointment, he doesn’t want this to stop despite the other person in the Ruins. Arlo snaps his hips back in and Zack almost fucking yelps, his nails scraping over the rock. He breathes heavily through the next few thrusts, his eyes watering from the stimulation and his face burning with shame. They could be caught any minute now, the person will surely hear them and know what they’re doing. Zack pinches his eyes shut and desperately tries to reign in his voice. Heat coils in his middle, he’s not going to last much longer, just a little more… 

Arlo stops again and Zack damn near shouts at him in frustration. He’s so close he can taste it, release just out of reach but so,  _ so _ close. 

“They’re gone,” Arlo says. 

“I’m so fucking happy,” Zack snaps sarcastically. 

Arlo only chuckles at him. “You get so cranky when you don’t get to cum,” he says, “It’s cute.” 

“Arlo I swear to God I will fucking strangle you if you don’t - Fuck!” Zack yelps as Arlo immediately picks up a punishing pace, slamming into Zack hard enough for the snap of their hips to be heard in the cavern. Zack doesn’t back his voice, he moans loud enough he’s sure anyone up top can hear him. He doesn’t exactly care. Not when Arlo is finally fucking him how he wants and he’s so close to cumming, just a little more… 

When he does finally cum it’s with a strangled gasp and his body tensing up. Arlo’s hand reaches down to stroke his cock, milking the last of his orgasm. Zack slumps against him, only barely registering when Arlo cums in him with a grunt. Liquid heat fills his hole and he moans, dick twitching with interest but there’s no way he can get hard again.

“You did so good,” Arlo says breathlessly, “Shit, I missed this.” 

Zack snorts. “This all you missed?” 

Arlo pulls out gently, turning Zack so he can kiss him. “Not exactly,” he finally says when they part, “I missed your cooking too. And the cat.” 

“My best traits,” Zack replies. 

Arlo gives him a crooked grin. “Come on. Let’s go home, get you cleaned up, and I’ll order dinner to go.” 

“With dessert?” 

“With dessert,” Arlo says as he helps tug up Zack’s pants and boxers. In the end, Arlo has to carry him home anyway, but Zack finds he doesn’t care as much as he thought he would.


End file.
